The values of a function $f(x)$ are given in the table below.

\begin{tabular}{|c||c|c|c|c|c|} \hline $x$ & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & 5 \\ \hline $f(x)$ & 3 & 1 & 5 & 4 & 2 \\ \hline
\end{tabular}If $f^{-1}$ exists, then what is $f^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(1)))$?
Answer: First, we notice that $f(2) = 1$, so $f^{-1}(1) = 2$. Hence, $$f^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(1))) = f^{-1}(f^{-1}(2)).$$Next, $f(5) = 2$, so $f^{-1}(2) = 5$. Thus, $f^{-1}(f^{-1}(2)) = f^{-1}(5)$. Finally, $f(3) = 5$, so $f^{-1}(5) = 3$. Thus, $f^{-1}(f^{-1}(f^{-1}(1))) = \boxed{3}.$